


Feelings

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling begin to get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

As Jemma lay on the ground, her arms propping her up, and staring as a HYDRA agent falling off the roof something clicked into place.

She'd watched Bucky fire a shot, piercing the mans in the chest. He stumbled backward, still gripping her body. In a moment Bucky was there, yanking her away and pushing her to the side hard enough that she fell. When she looked back up she had the opportunity to see his foot make contact with the mans chest and him fall backwards off the roof. 

When her eyes slid to Bucky's he didn’t look at her, instead he stared down at the fallen body. There was no emotion on his face, just a hardness in his eyes. 

That was the moment when Jemma knew among the many things that had changed about her there was another, her unashamed attraction to a brutal killer.

“Thanks,” she whispered a bit breathlessly. His head snapped to the side and he stared down at her and blinked. When Bucky stepped closer to her she did’t move, she didn’t dare budge.

He stopped, toe of his boot near her knee, and held out his right out. Jemma let her eyes fall to it and reached out hesitantly for it, allowing him to pull her up as he gripped it firmly.

There was a moment where Jemma couldn’t look away from him, where he just stared down at her leaving her transfixed with his gaze.

Then she heard a noise, a creak of a door, and then an arm was around her waist and yanking her around. Jemma half expected to hit the ground again, but the arm was tight, and instinctively she raised her hands to grip the leather at Bucky's chest. His body shielded her from the door, but she could see the silver of his raised arm.

“Agent Barnes.”

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar sound of May’s voice. Bucky's arm lowered with a soft cybernetic noise and he turned to look back down at her, arm still unyielding.

Then that cold, strong gaze turned to one of confusion and…fear. There was a look in his wide eyes that looked a bit crazy. A bit like a psycho brainwashed assassin. His arm fell away and he stepped back. That confused stare looked away and she could see his eyes flickering as if he was trying to make sense of something. “Bucky?” Jemma asked gently, not wanting to pry, but feeling concern for him suddenly.

Those eyes looked back at her sharply, just for a moment, then he spun around and was walking at a fast pace towards the door of the stairwell, and passed May and the other agents. When he reached the doorway, which was gaping open, he grabbed the door with his left hand and threw it open. Needless to say it flew off it hinges and across the roof. It didn’t even make him falter.

Jemma watched in confusion at where he had disappeared.  
\----------

"We have a problem."

Phil looked up. "Another?"

May frowned and closed the door. She walked closer and came to stand in front of his desk. "It would seem that Agent Barnes is partial to someone in his own...way."

"Really?" Phil asked and sat back, eyebrows raised slightly in interest.

"You sound more curious then concerned."

"He may not be the sanest person, but he wouldn't harm anyone," Phil countered. "He needs to rediscover his human emotions, part of that is forming relationships with people."

"So you're okay that he is now attracted to Simmons?" May asked with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Simmons?" He asked, and laughed. "I really doubt-."

"And I'd feel confident in saying by the look on her face that she reciprocates those feelings," she interrupted.

At that Phil did frown. "Keep an eye on it."


End file.
